the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Guess who's back, back again
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Return of Hyde Roleplay Guess who's back, back again 48 Comments Miss-Dreamerkat Miss-Dreamerkat @DreamerArtist 3 years ago After searching for the right rift for weeks she finally was able to return to this dimension. But now she has returned, the one and only Nex Hyde. She is her own person now and is a free bird not bound by the chains of Dreamer Jekyll's mind and she is the one who now has the werecat curse. Which she doesn't mind, she is control in that form as well due to some help. Dreamer is taking her back to the society, the Hyde was smart she could create explosives from anything and had a tendency to experiment with fireworks by building her own. Dreamer and Nex Hyde approached the Society with Nex behind her as she opened the doors and the two walked inside. Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (SQUEEE!!!! THE DYNAMIC DUO IS BACK TOGETHER!!!!...sort of...STILL. CELEBRATION TIME!!!!!) •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Thanks although i didn't mean to post this twice i've been having problems with Disqus all day 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Yeah, my notifications won't show. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Yeah 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Same I've been using the latest comment section to stay up to date. •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (I... Don't... I've never met his person DX I feel weird because I don't know what's going on here....???) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (That's ok! Nex disappeared before you got your own account. Originally Nex was Dreamer Jekyll's Hyde they were were-cats but then a lab accident involving explosion of a portal key cause Nex to disappear and Dreamer lost vision in one of her eyes of all of this is in the Price that Was Paid {its got a couple parts} with more detail. Then Dreamer went to her own dimension and then came back after a week was only a week for us but in Dreamer's dimension it was 4 years and she told us that Nex had left and gotten her own body and that she was no longer a were-cat. I honestly thought that since Nex had gotten her own body she would be off doing adventures and wouldn't want to come back that's just what I thought. And now after about a month has passed Nex is back, in her own body, and with stories!!!) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Oh, wow!! a were-cat when she's not... Helen. When she's actually her, just as an to character. And I'm a vampire! ^-^) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Yah they've got a bunch of stories! Awesome!! I had a thing like this going with one of my friends who was a were-cat and I was a walrus...not sure how that happened though...) •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (this has been going on... Almost as long as we've known each other. Which, by the way, is surprisingly not that long. I met her last school year! I knew our other friend though. That's how we met. Well, we met through Confrontation, from the Jekyll and Hyde musical XD) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Only last year?!? I would have guess you guys would have known each other for at least a decade!! That's super cool that you two met through Confrontation!!) •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (We had pe together, and we had to make a dance thing for some reason. I was sitting there and I heard my name called, and my friend telling me to come listen to a song. I heard the first word and started laughing. It... Was too serious for me to keep a straight face, at the time... *blushes* I'm not a very serious person.) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago ([ :) That's ok! The world is a serious enough place as it is! It's good to have people in it that can add some non serious fun to it!]) •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Okay! It took me a while to be able to listen to the whole thing, and even longer to do it with a straight face.) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (XD What song was it?) •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (confrontation???) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (That was stupid of me...sorry. ) •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Smrt smrt smrt! My dad says that. I dunno why...) •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (all the smrts* I think it's a dad thing. My dad says weird things too like for the first 12 years of my life he called me Dut.) •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (call my dad a butt nut...) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago ([ lol! Very classy of you! :D ]) •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (a long story... It's all Amazon music's fault. It wouldn't play the music, and the next line was "but nothing else matters" and my dad kept trying to get it to start playing again by saying "but-... But nut-..." And my little sister went "you're a butt nut!") 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (That is hilarious! XD ) •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (^.^) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (nex Hyde was inside Dreamers head) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (Thanks!) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago No prob 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Alright) *elaina was sitting on the floor, just inside the door of the society, for no particular reason. She looked up and smiled* hello! . . . *she sees the stranger and frowns* another person I've never met? *stands and holds her hand out, knowing now what that meant* hello! I'm Elaina Hyde, the best dang Hyde ever! What's your name? *she grinned cheerily at the stranger, hoping they wouldn't be mean like the certain someone who gave her the scar on her neck* 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago "oh? Why are you so cheerful? I'm Nex Hyde" Nex said smiling smugly. Dreamer sighed looking annoyed. 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago I'm meeting someone new! *elaina giggles, ignoring the smug smile on Nex's face* 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago "tck" nex said shaking her head. Dreamer sighed shaking her head. 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago *elaina looked up at the pair, frowning, and obviously confused* why are you shaking your head...? 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago "this is a pyromaniac Hyde" dreamer said. Nex smiled. 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Pyromaniac? What's that? 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago "I'm obsessed with fire and explosives" Nex said smiling. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago I... Don't like either. I don't know why... *-.-'* 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Nex smiled at her. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago What? 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago "you seem to have such a child like innocence" nex said. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Hm, some might say. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago "come on Nex lets take you to our room" Dreamer said nervously. Nex groaned. "yes mom" 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago *giggles* 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Nex rolled her eyes as she was dragged off. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Well, seeya, Nex! 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Nex waved farewell as her and dreamer slipped in to there room. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago *elaina went to her own room* 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Dreamer shut the door as Nex sat on the bed. 1 •Share › − Avatar Elaina Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (um, ok) 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy